


Santa and his 'Elf'

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Chainshipping Stories [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cute, Fun, M/M, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: Diana wakes up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve to find two strangers in her bedroom, and she is absolutely delighted: It's Santa and his helping Elf! ...Or so she thinks ;)
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Chainshipping Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Santa and his 'Elf'

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas folks!

Diana was in a nice, peaceful sleep ready for Christmas morning with her two fathers and mother when all of a sudden she was startled awake when she heard a loud crash and a quiet yet notable "Shit!" in her room. When she opened her eyes it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She reached for her flashlight and shined it around her room. What she saw literally turned her frown upside down.

"Santa!" she yelled happily.

Santa turned around to see the little girl staring at him and instantly went to the foot of her bed to look at her more closely with a jolly big smile on his white bearded face.

"Ho, ho, ho! Shouldn't you be asleep little girl?" Santa replied happily.

"But Santa, you were the one who woke me up!" Diana replied with a laugh.

"Ho, ho! No, my dear little Diana! It was my clumsy little elf here."

Curious, Diana looked to the ground at the foot of the bed and saw a very skinny looking elf with black, scruffy hair and green eyes.

"Well, I am ever so sorry 'Santa'!" the elf replied with sarcasm.

This made Diana laugh.

"Oh! Santa, did you get my milk and cookies that I left for you by the fire place?!" 

"Ho, ho! No I haven't been downstairs yet." Santa replied.

"I'll go get-wait. Hmm, how am I going to be able to get downstairs without Daddy and Dad hearing me?"

Santa and his Elf both looked at each other before Santa had an idea and held his hands out to pick up Diana. He set her down on the ground and knelt down to her. But Santa was kinda wobbly Diana noticed and the elf went to Santa's side to steady him.

"I have an idea, Diana. You go downstairs and get my milk and cookies and my elf here can go with you to make sure your Dad and Daddy don't wake up."

"Okay Santa!" 

Suddenly Diana grabbed the elf's hand and was pulling him out of the door. Once they were gone, Santa took a medium sized present out of his bag and placed it in Diana's closet. He knew she always went in there to get her dressing gown to wear before getting up. 

"We hope you like it Diana..." Santa said softly.

Just then he heard quiet tapping of feet coming back to the bedroom. He quickly closed the closet door and looked up to see Diana holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk. The elf was behind her, exhausted from what looked to be a lot of tugging and running around. Santa laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho! It seems that little Diana has worn out my best elf. Come, let's get you back to the sleigh. We've got a lot more children to visit tonight!"

"Woo..." the elf responded sarcastically.

"Here Mr Elf," Diana said as she gave the elf a cookie. "Thank you for helping me get my milk and cookies!" 

The elf smiled and rubbed at Diana's head.

"Anytime kid. I have to prepare Santa's sleigh for take off. Goodnight Diana!"

"Goodnight, Mr Elf!"

The elf left the room and Diana turned to Santa, watching him eat the cookies and gulp down the milk.

"Is it good, Santa?" Diana asked with gleaming eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho! This is definitely the best milk and cookies ever! Thank you Diana!" Santa said rubbing Diana's hair with a smile. "Now you need to get back in bed and back to sleep child, or else I'll be forced to take away your present."

Diana gasped. "You got me a present!"

"Ho, ho! Of course I did! You've been a very good girl this year, and I just know that your fathers are very proud of you." 

Diana smiled and climbed her way back into bed and snuggling up tight and looking up and Santa with wide eyes.

"Goodnight Santa. Safe travels."

"Goodnight Diana and Merry Christmas. Ho, ho, ho!" 

Santa then left the room and Diana closed her eyes and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas, Daddy! Dad!"

Adam and Lawrence were suddenly startled awake as Diana burst into their room with a medium sized present in her hands. They both sat up to hug her as she climbed onto their bed with them.

"Merry Christmas, Diana." Adam said with a yawn.

"How'd you sleep, sweetheart?" Lawrence said to her.

"Great Daddy! Look! I found this in my closet this morning!" she held the gift in their faces.

"Ooo, Santa must've come last night." Lawrence said with a smirk.

"I know he did, I saw him! He bought his very clumsy elf as well!" Diana replied.

Diana didn't notice because she was too busy opening her present but Adam rolled his eyes and smiled when Diana said that. Lawrence noticed though and squeezed his hand tightly.

Suddenly Diana gasped and squealed loudly.

"A KidiZoom Camera! This is what I really wanted! How did Santa know?!" 

"Santa knows everything, Diana." Adam said to the little girl giving her a wink.

"I've got to try it out! Can we try it out Daddy?! Please?!" 

"I don't know Diana, I'm not the photographer here." Lawrence said averting Diana's eyes to Adam by looking towards him.

"Adam! Can you teach me how to use this, please?!" 

Adam chuckled.

"Of course, Diana."

"Yay! I'm going to get ready and go downstairs to turn all the lights on! This is the best Christmas ever!" Diana shouted as she ran out of Adam and Lawrence bedroom, leaving them alone. 

They began to get up and once they were both dressed, Lawrence pulled Adam into a hug.

"You did great my little elf." 

"No 'Santa' we did great." 

They then left their bedroom, double checking that their closet door was a hundred percent closed and making sure that Santa and his little clumsy elf were tucked away safely behind their rack of normal clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and once again Merry Christmas!


End file.
